


Warming Up

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur comes home after a long cold wet patrol<br/>Word Count: 779<br/>Prompt: Writer’s Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Warming Up**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Arthur comes home after a long cold wet patrol  
 **Word Count:** 779  
 **Prompt:** Writer’s Choice

 **Warming Up**  
Arthur slumped in his saddle. Patrol was exceptionally tiring this time. It was cold and snowing and there hadn’t been as much as a mouse on the roads.

Arthur was beginning to wonder why he was even out on patrol in the first place. Then he remembered. Gwen was angry at him for forgetting Merlin’s birthday.

Arthur looked over at Merlin. “This is all your fault you know.”

“What is my fault?” Merlin said.

“I wouldn’t be out in the cold if she wasn’t mad at me for forgetting your birthday.” Arthur said.

“Is that why we are freezing for no reason?” Merlin glared at him. “You never remembered it before so I didn’t expect you to remember it this time.”

“She did.” Arthur said. “Let’s just get back to Camelot I’m freezing.”

“Now we get back not when I said it was freezing two hours ago.” Merlin said.

“You nag me worse than my wife, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I’ll tell Gwen that. She will be amused.” Merlin said with a laugh.

“I’ll put you in the dungeon and forget you’re there.” Arthur threatened.

“Gwen won’t let you.” Merlin said smugly.

Arthur glared at Merlin and sped up his horse to a gallop. The other knights followed. They were back in Camelot in a little over an hour.

Arthur dismounted and ran up the steps to his chambers. He opened the door and found Gwen at the table looking over the household ledgers.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said as he put his cloak over a chair. “I shouldn’t have forgotten Merlin’s birthday.”

Gwen looked up. “That wasn’t why I was angry.”

“Then what did I do?” Arthur said as he stood by the fire. “I am an idiot after all.”

“I didn’t mean to call you that. I was upset. It didn’t have anything to do with Merlin really but you should have done something for his birthday.”

“I’ll give him a day off.” Arthur said. He pulled off his gloves. “Where is he anyway? I’d like to get out of this armor.”

“Here. Let me do it.” Gwen got up and started to unfasten the buckles on Arthur’s armor. “You are freezing.”

“Yes. Not even the animals were stirring out there.” Arthur said. “We went out for nothing.”

“There it’s undone.” Gwen said.

Arthur shrugged out of this armor and pulled the chain mail over his head. He left it all in a pile.

“Are you going to tell me what I did?” Arthur asked.

“I was upset because I wasn’t feeling well.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked at her and held his arms open. “Come here Guinevere.”

Gwen came over and put her arms around him. “Oh! You are so cold.”

“I can think of a few ways to warm me up.” Arthur said with a glint in his eye.

“I’m sure you can.” Gwen laughed.

“Are you going to be all right?” Arthur said as he pulled her close. “What does Gaius say?”

“Yes. He says I am fine.” Gwen said. “It was just a headache. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

Merlin burst in the door with a tray of hot soup and mulled wine. “I brought something to warm you up, Sire.”

“What have I told you about knocking?” Arthur said.

“What have I told you about leaving your wet chainmail on the floor?” Merlin raised an eyebrow at the King.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Gwen cleared her throat. “Arthur, you were going to say something to Merlin.”

“I’m sorry I forgot your birthday and you can have tomorrow off.” Arthur said.

"All day?" Merlin looked skeptical.

“Yes all day. Go on before I change my mind.” Arthur said.

Merlin grinned and picked up the wet chainmail and armor on his way out the door.

“I wonder what I should do all day without a servant.” Arthur gave Gwen a squeeze.

Gwen giggled. “Eat your soup and we shall puzzle it out.”

“I think that is a good idea. I am going to need my strength.” Arthur whispered into her curls.

Gwen pulled away and pushed him to the table. “Eat I am going to get ready for bed. Join me when you are done.”

Arthur grinned and tucked in. He was done quickly. He went around the curtains into the bed chamber and found Gwen lying in the bed waiting for him.

“What a lovely sight!” Arthur said as he looked at his wife.

“Come to bed Arthur.” Gwen pulled back the covers

Arthur shed his clothes and joined her. He snuggled against her and soon they were both asleep. Merlin found them still in bed when he came to work after his day off.


End file.
